<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>颤抖的落日 by LittleDamara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918878">颤抖的落日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara'>LittleDamara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Viking, 叔侄, 神话AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>维京AU？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        他们的神被遗忘，致使那些神也遗忘了自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        严寒的冬季让这片干涸的土地上的人们都很不好过，粮食已经不够了。冰冻在僵硬肌肉里的黑色恐惧和逐渐麻木的内脏激发了人们深处残暴的求生欲，随着颤抖的吐息出来，占据了他们的心。所以趁着暴风雪还未完全停歇，他们潜入夜里，攻击了另一个遥远又相对弱小的群落。<br/>        混乱一直持续到朦胧的白昼光覆盖在破碎凌乱的村落上，飘渺为一层薄雪般的气雾，穿透过火把的烟还有房屋燃烧后闪着光的余烬。<br/>        索尔赶在眼皮粘在一起之前擦去眼睛里的血块。他朝一同入侵的伙伴吆喝，扔下刃口弯曲的斧子，从一旁的木桩上拔出崭新的，露出欣喜野性的笑容。<br/>        他路过一座完好的屋子，把头探进去，从墙上取下绳索，再绕到这屋子的后院，跨过没有头的女人和她的孩子，利用绑好的套索牵出一头肥硕吵闹的羊。他走到足够距离，另一个同伴甩手将火把扔到屋顶上，火势迅速安静地茂盛起来。<br/>        他们相视而笑，在此停留片刻取暖歇息。接着，索尔把套着羊的绳子交到同伴手上，自己拎着斧头继续往村庄深处走去。<br/>        深夜的骚动和喧嚣已经过去，留下的都是腥甜味的死寂。一同入侵的人只有少数受伤，并无大碍，此时都在勤快高兴地从有余存的人家里不断往外搬着皮草和过冬粮食。收获丰富，可以勉强挺过这个苍白干枯的冬季。<br/>        他们没有下死手，数着手指头留下几个较为健康的年轻人，男人或者女人，可以卖成奴隶，能干活并且不会过多地消耗冬季的食物。索尔朝他们走去，掐着下巴把脸都看过一遍。一旁的希芙为此对着索尔露出好奇的笑容。<br/>        索尔没有解释，表现得兴趣缺缺，然后离开。<br/>        他在道路两边窗户和门空洞安静地注视下继续朝村子深处闲逛。森林里飞出了乌鸦，越来越多，停在屋顶上藏在烟雾里，偶尔拍打翅膀，最后落在尸体附近。索尔感受不到内心真正的喜悦，这次只是完成了填饱肚子的任务，像每一场不尽兴的打猎。他渴望战争，想再次融入往年的混乱，那时他年轻气壮，与他的兄弟还有他的父亲一同神往其中，享受暴力掠夺带来的荣誉感。当他最后带着满身伤痛，疲倦地从尸体堆里站起来时，甜蜜的疯狂如浪潮冲刷了他的心，为他剥去一层老旧的皮，长出更加坚硬贪婪的外壳——他甚至在神游之际，看到了枝桠上停留的乌鸦正对着他窃窃私语。<br/>        一棵巨大的枯树阻断了索尔的去路。他从方才的神游中回来，仰起脖子端详树皮深色粗糙的巨木，对此充满好奇。毕竟这棵树过于巨大，又在它生命最辉煌的一刻被雷劈死，狭长的焦黑裂痕从树干的左边蜿蜒至右下角，可以当作巨树的豁口洞穴，像一条黑色蜈蚣盘息不动，一个生命的阴暗入口。<br/>        索尔感觉神奇，绕着这棵枯树走一圈，足足让他走了一百步脚。然后他绕回豁口前，目前为止他仅仅作为一种无聊的消遣以及满足自己眼睛对少见事物的探索欲望，但当他发现枯树里面有人影晃动后，他抓着斧柄的手绷紧了肌肉。<br/>        索尔试图借着树外面的光线来看清里面的布局，空间的大小和形状，究竟有多少人在里面。他很快失去了耐心。<br/>        “出来！”他站定朝里面示威。<br/>        索尔听到一声不易察觉的女声啜泣和突然凌乱的脚步声后，惊觉里面的人要逃了。他由胸腔发出怒吼，把狂躁调动起来，凶猛地像头熊般冲了进去。<br/>        他先是用左肩膀撞上豁口边，把这棵树的破洞撞得更开，接着，那阵疼痛带着记忆中应有的样子猛地扎进他的右上臂，血很快就顺着刀子流了出来。<br/>        索尔对此恼怒，不是对疼痛，他早已习惯并且有些享受其中的战士标志——他正在对自己被偷袭而感到大为火光。刚才撞烂的地方照进了更多的白色阳光，它们如冬日的白雪凄惨颜色一样，冰冷又轻柔，把一个男人的脸显露了出来。<br/>        索尔从对方的脸上看出了惊恐与失望。如果索尔进来的时候没有撞上枯树让他侧了身，右臂上的那把刀早就插进他的胸膛，令他死于最恶毒的痛苦中。<br/>        不过很快，快到索尔还未反应应该是举起斧头还是用左手打过去时，那个男人从他面前退开，后背贴上枯树最里面，眼睛死死盯着索尔，在阴影里一动不动。<br/>        现在索尔有机会完整地打量男人。他有着黑色头发，湖一样的眼睛，虽然裹着防寒的厚衣服，但也明显让索尔看出半夜的混乱让他措手不及，导致拉扯中（或者就在刚才的偷袭中）露出了胸口的肌肤。<br/>        索尔坦诚那片惨白的肤色对他极具吸引力，还有皮肤带给他想象的质感，仅仅用眼睛去侵略是满足不了索尔现在逐渐从寒冬中苏醒的搏动喜悦的。<br/>        而且这个男人居然没有趁刚才的那一刀逃走。索尔心里疑惑。他也明白的很快，结合在树外边听到的哭声，他大致可以猜出来这个男人的动机了。<br/>        “qiang dao。”那个男人开口，用尽他所有的狠劲对着索尔说。<br/>        索尔的语言与对方的有些大同小异，口音的问题。他猜测这个人应该是在骂他土匪之类的词。凭男人的这一点表现，索尔的欲望被激发，这会为获胜后的娱乐活动增添乐趣——他喜欢性子烈的一切，打猎时喜欢，做爱时喜欢，就连酒也是要跟着他这个喜好的胃口走。<br/>        他十分想此刻此地把这个男人掐到地上，抓住他的脚提起来然后分开，粗鲁高兴地完全侵入他的身体。这个男人会抵抗，嚎叫或者不断地挣扎，但是他肯定不会求饶，索尔从他的眼神里面可以读到。他会撕去男人所有的衣物，把他拖到雪地里肏他，让他冷得打颤，失去力量；他会跟着其它战利品一同运回索尔的村落，关在屋子里直到庆祝宴会结束，等索尔回去趁着酒劲展开新一轮的侵犯——前提是索尔不能喝得太醉。他会专门绑好他，每个结都需要索尔亲自动手，他可不想自己好不容遇上喜欢的东西跑了。之前打猎的时候因为大意吓走了一只鹿，为此索尔饿了三天，疯狂地追踪直到短刀插进那片柔软温热的胸膛里。如果这个男人逃跑了，他也会这么做。<br/>        可惜的是现在索尔有正事要做。他干脆利落地拔去手臂上的短刀，宣誓主权般地扔到那个男人面前。对方依旧盯着他，即使目前他能做的努力已经不多了。<br/>        索尔上前要抓住男人，很快就迎来了一把削尖的短木棍。索尔用蛮力夺下了它，朝男人肚子打了一拳，足以让这个黑发偏瘦的人倒在地上不断尖声喘气。<br/>        也就在男人软下身子后，索尔看到男人一直想挡住的树洞，不大不小，可以容纳成年人弯腰通过。<br/>        索尔猜得没错，这个男人在为幸存者拖延逃跑的时间。倒在地上的男人不可能有力气逃走了，他们两人都听到索尔的同伴逐渐聚集过来。只是，黑发男人紧闭着嘴，努力抓住索尔的脚腕，不让他去追那些得以逃生的人。<br/>        索尔对此发笑。他越笑越大声，感受到男人抓着他的手在不住地颤抖。索尔的一名同伴从树外面探头进来，奇怪地看着这个发笑的小巨人，接着他低头看到黑发男人，掠夺的笑脸展现出来。<br/>        “把他带回去。”索尔对同伴说。“还有一些人从这个洞逃了，去追着看看，远的话便回来，由他们冻死自己。”<br/>        索尔弯腰扯起男人的衣服，黑发男人也顺势抓上索尔的手腕撑起自己，指甲陷进皮肤，就像陷在他眼睛的神色那般用力凶狠。索尔看回去，眼神交织中他强而有力的戏虐神色还有情欲另男人明白了什么，他吓得随即松了手，任由索尔把他整个人提起。索尔把脸埋进男人胸膛里，深深吸了一口，感觉他比这里所有的生物都好闻，有着夏天夜晚泉水的味道，还有他的心跳，隔着骨头和皮肤真切地传出来，越来越快越来越响亮。这个男人与那匹鹿不同，索尔不会舍得用刀插进这么温柔的地方。<br/>        男人挣扎着推开索尔，接着他被扔回地面上，拳打脚踢如暴雨落下。巨人的笑声听起来闷雷滚动，隔着厚云，震碎了所有无辜人的耳膜。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>入侵的强盗们准备走了。他们汇聚在村落大道上，陆续把货物搬上马车。接下来还有五天的路要赶，这群人来的时候马不停蹄用尽了三天的时间冲到这里烧杀抢掠，现在满载而归，就算再怎么快都需要更长的时间才能回到领地。<br/>        受到指引般，他们几乎在同一时间内停下来手里的动作，扭头看着索尔从村子里面出来。<br/>        他和大家一样浑身肮脏，脸被灰烬糊成黑色，两只蓝色的眼睛在其中发着光。他右手拎着一个像奴隶一样绑起来的男人，不同的是那个男人的嘴巴塞进了脏布勒住。他浑身都是伤，右边的颧骨浮肿，下巴紫青。他被打得很重，眼睛没有完全睁开，奄奄一息，如果索尔不拎着他的衣服，他可能就会被脖子上的绳子扯着一路过来。<br/>        索尔也好不到哪去。他气喘吁吁，空出来的那只手一直捂着自己脖子，指缝间不断有血流出，洗去部分粘在他颈窝的尘埃然后堆积在那里。<br/>        索尔在人们一时反应不来的无声注视下压抑愤怒，把男人用力扔到雪堆里，旁边的俘虏看到这幅场景只能把哭丧的脸遮起来不断发抖。<br/>        “这个家伙咬人！”<br/>        众人粗声嘲笑，继续干回手上的事。<br/>        索尔把捂着伤口的手移开，感觉脖子上少了一块皮。他不解气地又朝地上的男人踢了一脚，突袭而来的疼痛让男人骤然睁开双眼。他几乎是趴在地上，脸一半埋在雪里，眼睛瞥上来看到索尔，眨一眨，再次闭了回去。<br/>        当他们一群人终于上路的时候，希芙在帮索尔做简单的伤口处理。<br/>        “你有什么打算？”希芙问。<br/>        索尔回头瞥了眼马车上绑住的几个人，他的俘虏正好处于死角，只有在车晃动的时候看到一点背影。<br/>        “先饿他一天，”索尔说。“等他没力了做什么都方便。”<br/>        希芙挑眉。索尔看到她的表情，问：“你有话说？”<br/>        “听其他人说，”希芙指的是其他被抓的人。“这个男人是他们村落的巫医。”<br/>        “所以呢？”<br/>        希芙包扎好伤口，大力地拍了下索尔的背，往她的战利品走去。<br/>        “所以你不能杀了他，他很有用。”她离开前说。<br/>        索尔回想起同伴去追逃难者时，他留在树洞那对男人不断施虐，好让他记住他们之间的区别，不断的反抗只会带来更凶残的伤害。一开始男人试图起来躲开，但是最后他不再动弹，直接承受索尔带给他的伤害。等到索尔觉得这足够让他印象深刻，便蹲下身，抓着男人头发把他的脸挨近自己。<br/>        即使有了浮肿和伤口，鼻子嘴巴冒着血泡，但这个男人依旧好看得让索尔开心。<br/>        然而下一秒索尔就被咬去脖子上的一块皮。<br/>        在他把疼痛和惊吓转化为愤怒和丢脸时，黑发男人撇头吐掉嘴里的污血，对着他露出十足轻蔑的嘲讽笑容。<br/>        它勾起了索尔心中某种厌恶但是又怀念的情绪，不过很快怒火盖住了记忆的苗头，让这一瞬间的朦胧熟悉暂时埋没了下去。<br/>        索尔踢他打他，拿绳子把他捆得关节都要粉碎。<br/>        “你敢跑，我就打断你手腕和脚腕。”他一边用力扯紧绳子一边说。“而且我还会打碎你所有的牙齿让你吞下去。”<br/>        男人只是垂着头，索尔从他的后背看过去，他因为反绑而高耸的肩骨，随着粗暴的动作而动，似乎没有听这个金发男人在讲什么。<br/>        索尔狠狠地打上结，笼罩住男人，贴着他的耳朵说：“接下来的日子你有足够多的时间机会来学习，如果你敢出言不逊，我会割掉你的舌头。”<br/>        后面去追逃亡者的人回来，说是三个女人，发现自己逃不掉后都自杀了。<br/>        没有人把这件事放在心上，索尔倒是察觉地上的男人艰难地想把头抬起，最后失败。</p><p>        一天跋涉后夜晚降临，人们生起篝火围着取暖。<br/>        索尔没有心情听他的同伴吹牛，他已经等了一天了，他的确做到让男人滴水未进。他曾试过拿水做条件让男人告诉他的名字，不过索尔只收到完全无视的对待。<br/>        索尔把水喝完，把罐子砸碎在男人面前，碎片打在男人的脸上，他的目光还是没有晃动过，似乎和那三个女人一并死了。<br/>        那该死的眼神，就像现在索尔透过火焰看过去的那样。他从肉体上折磨男人，但是相反地坐在火堆取暖的他仿佛被下了诅咒，火炙烤着木炭也炙烤着他的皮下一切。他感到难以抒发摆脱的燥热，喝多少酒都令他口干舌裂。有人唱起歌谣，但是索尔感觉那就是死尸上的苍蝇哄吵，他专心于吃带的干粮，突然觉得这种东西居然可以吃下肚子，干涩无味，甚至有毒。<br/>        当别人把酒罐传到索尔手上时，他用鼻音发怒地哼着气，一把推开，手上洒满酒味。他急不可耐地起身，朝被绑在角落的黑发男人走去。<br/>        围在火堆边的人哄笑，继而专注回他们自己的故事。<br/>        索尔走近男人直到自己的影子把他完全包住。男人缓慢又小心地抬头，对上索尔的眼睛，它们邪恶美丽，背光，在夜晚群星和身后篝火晃动的光的映衬下生动，目光带着戾气刺破了男人的呼吸。<br/>        男人逐渐意识到将会发生什么，他慌张地想离开索尔的影子，他也想叫或者骂，但是他的嘴巴被封住，只能发出软弱的呜咽声，丝毫没有威慑力。 <br/>        索尔抓起男人，对方没有站稳他就拉着人往树林深处走。男人一直在挣扎，但是他被饿了一天，脚踩在雪地上也是软绵绵的。他一直在抵抗，还会用脚去踢索尔或者拌他的脚步。<br/>        索尔耐心全无，他们没走多远索尔就把男人扔进雪地，动手去解他的裤子。<br/>        男人开始发抖了，他想大口呼吸，能做到的只是用鼻子不断地吸气呼气。他睁开湿润的眼睛瞪着索尔，终于露出点出了无视和轻蔑之外的可怜神情。索尔喜欢他这样看着自己，他笑出来，露出牙齿，彻底扯下男人的裤子。<br/>        一瞬间男人似乎死了，他一动不动，僵直着身体，雪包裹住他的修长双腿，少许粘在皮肤上快速融化。不过索尔看仔细点，可以发现男人整个人正在轻微颤抖，不同于寒冷，而是来自极度的恐惧。索尔猎捕动物幼崽的时候（很少情况下才这样）观察过它们这么竖着毛抖动。<br/>        不远处火边的人爆发一阵喧嚣，索尔没去理会，他借着模糊几乎等同于没有的光端详男人的脸。他的手伸上去抚摸男人的脸颊，他曾用这只手几乎打坏男人的肚子，留下淤青紫红一片；他轻柔地想去碰碰男人冒着热气的眼睛，食指沾湿了一点眼泪，一天前他还差点打瞎了这只眼睛。他把男人口中的布拿出来，立即一团白气从口中聚涌而出散开。索尔原以为男人会骂他或者喊叫，但是雪地里的黑发人只是张着嘴，发不出声音。<br/>        “告诉我你的名字。”索尔期望地看着他。<br/>        男人嘴唇发抖，他缓慢把它们闭上，索尔期待从中传出来的任何声音。<br/>        男人只是闭上嘴巴没再张开，害怕依旧，不过他强迫自己直视索尔的双眼，对方压着他快透不过气了，这不影响他继续拒绝和索尔有任何的交流。<br/>        索尔把他反转身，用手把他的头压进雪地里，托着他的腹部把臀部抬起，在男人还未对此作出挣扎前，粗暴干涩地扩张几下，干脆地用疼痛将男人的意志力打碎。索尔体会到这具身体的滚烫和柔软，便直接让自己进去。<br/>        第一次并不顺利，直肠太紧太干，只是把索尔的性器埋进一些。索尔没有留心男人的尖叫，因为都被雪和风埋了起来。他退出自己，吐口唾沫，再次粗心大意地扩张。<br/>        第三次进入的时候就顺利很多了，可能是男人的身体适应，也可能是他的血起到一点作用。索尔感受到自己身体的一部分在男人体内跳动发胀，鲜活美好。男人不再动了，每动一下受罪的都是他，可他又控制不住自己颤抖，生理痛引发的眼泪不断流出，挂在睫毛上和雪一样微微闪光。<br/>        索尔的动作再猛烈一点，男人连眼睛都不能闭上，侵入感令他双眼如饿狼突出，就要像濒死的熊那样嚎叫了。<br/>        或许。索尔满身热汗地想。或许等他们回到村庄，他可以尝试温柔的性爱，毕竟眼下的强奸只能算是对男人占有权的展示。其中激发出索尔猎人与战士的本性，他对此欣喜若狂，用身子征服对手的快感无可比拟，它快活得不计后果，让索尔发疯，狂躁得令他想永远记住血脉贲张时心底里的一星甜蜜的瘙痒。<br/>        索尔大力掐上男人的腰，加快了冲撞速度。男人僵硬地察觉到将会发生什么。他只能这么想，身体动弹不得，直接地接受了索尔随后所有的精液，多到从边缝溢出。<br/>        等一切恢复平静，索尔再次听到了篝火那里的喧闹声。他像是从某个极具欢愉的朦胧地方回来，男人狼狈的身体清晰在他眼前。<br/>        索尔简单地打理自己，给男人穿回裤子。他在做这些的时候男人一直夸张地偏过头不去看他，索尔知道对方在为一身的粘稠感作呕，可连干呕的力气都没有。<br/>        索尔把男人带回营地，绑回原本被绑的地方。<br/>        “名字。”索尔离开前还专门问一遍这个问题。<br/>        男人完全没有理他，他轻轻喘息，近似乎昏了过去。<br/>        索尔自讨没趣，考虑到自己以后有的是时间，便跑去睡觉了。</p><p>        他睡得很满足，还做了一个梦。<br/>        天空没有太阳没有月亮，既不是下雨也不是飘雪，只有厚重的乌云一直汇聚不散。<br/>        乌鸦从胸口飞出。黑发男人伸出左手让它停留片刻，对着它悄声说话。<br/>        “永远爱您，我的兄弟。”<br/>        这便是索尔梦境的全部。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    索尔在一片白茫茫的暴雪中醒来。他不得不醒来，雪夹着风吹走了他的毯子，还不断地将要塞满他的鼻子和张开吼叫的嘴巴。<br/>        他赶紧转过身用后背顶着风，听着狂烈的寒冷在耳边呼啸爆裂，吐出嘴里的雪渣，发现自己的脚很快就被新来的雪掩埋。<br/>        有人过来拉扯他的后领，顺着风朝他耳朵大吼：“奇怪的暴风雪，不是吗？”<br/>        索尔转身的时候发现他连眼睛都很难睁开，对方满脸都是白色闪亮的雪块，皮肤冻得通红，红色以外的地方则是铁一样的青灰。<br/>        “发生了什么事？”索尔眯眼吼回去，唾沫星子被风砸在自己脸上，胡子都成了僵硬冰冻的壳，贴肤在下巴嘴巴还有鬓角周围。<br/>        他的同伴又用力扯了下他，令他冒出火气。“你难道看不出吗？”他的同伴笑着吼。“这该死的天气说变就变。”<br/>        “我们的货物呢？”索尔突然想到他还在回领地的半道上，在还未抵达自己地盘的时候他的财产没有任何保障。“其他人呢？”<br/>        “都醒来了，我们损失了一匹马。”同伴终于不再抓着索尔的衣服，这样索尔也才好直起自己的腰。<br/>        “还有呢？”索尔条件反射地还想找找他的毯子，反应过来自己根本什么都找不回。<br/>        “俘虏逃了一个。”<br/>        索尔站在原地，风吹在他的脸上身上他却不受丝毫影响，而且还有些头脑发热起来。<br/>        同伴往不远处人群聚合的地方走去，他回头示意索尔跟上，再离远一点的话他们都会相互迷失在暴风雪中。<br/>        但是索尔没有动，他头次在狂风中睁开他的眼睛。<br/>        “谁？”他猛地上前抓住同伴的手臂问。“哪一个？”<br/>        “你搞什么……”<br/>        “逃走的是哪个？”<br/>        索尔没有等到愣住的同伴反应，他直接撇下人大步地朝临时营地中心迈去，每一脚都深陷雪地，又滑又松。他在看见希芙的脸出现在白色的风中时还摔了一跤。<br/>        希芙知道他在着急什么，便把手里的断绳子给他。<br/>        “他割断了绳子。”她吼着。“用碎罐子割的。”<br/>        索尔想起他在男人面前砸碎的罐子。<br/>        “他似乎在暴风雪刚来的时候就逃了，你不可能找到他的脚印。”希芙继续说，“该死的，索尔，你带回来一个灾星。”<br/>        索尔困惑地看着她，心脏不断地加快鼓动，他知道已经晚了，但是他还有机会。<br/>        “他招来了这场暴雪！”希芙看出索尔的眼珠转动就知道他在打算什么，所以她发火起来，“就让他冻死在雪地里吧。”<br/>        金发男人在女人面前一下扎好自己被风乱吹的头发，朝她深深地看一眼，拿起自己的新斧头转身朝另一边更加猛烈的白色狂风中走去。<br/>        索尔似乎还听到希芙朝他喊，具体的内容已经被风夺走，他只能认出她的声音，随着他不断迈开的脚步而越来越弱，最后突然中断。那个男人只是一个俘虏，而且逃跑了，索尔完全没有必要进入到风雪中找他，连他自己都不知道抓到后能怎么样。他不会像一般人惩罚奴隶那样杀了他，他也不会把男人卖掉，这样一来他对索尔来说简直没有其他实际的作用，至少作用没有大到需要索尔赌上自己的性命到这种恶劣的天气中发疯。<br/>        不过索尔做事永远凭着直觉，他知道身体给他的第一个反馈总是会有它的理由。 他的灵魂在得知男人不见的时候就在尖叫，为了安抚体内的紊乱激流，他必须有个结果，活要见人死要见尸，而且他最好是要活着被抓到。<br/>        暴风雪一直没有减小的趋势，索尔感到鼻子快要被吹裂开，抬着手用袖子捂住脸继续朝一个虚无不定的前方跋涉。他尽量挨着树林边走，等到连树这种简单的参照物都没有之后，索尔发觉他来到了一片呼啸着的雪原。虽然还在刮风，视线却有些宽阔起来。他看到了白色以外灰沉厚重的天空，风声震耳欲聋，凛冽大雪之间的缝隙索尔似乎看瞧见了远处的雪山影子。<br/>        该死的天气。索尔骂道。他还不能张口，雪会堵住他的喉咙。<br/>        难道真的是那个男人招来的？他不由得想到希芙的警告，她也说过那个男人是个巫医。巫医又能怎么样？他们村落里也有巫医，还从没见过他可以招来什么东西。<br/>        灾星。<br/>        索尔把脚从雪地里拔出来，插进去，另一只脚重复着动作。他的大脑发冷又发热，有点后悔为什么要在这种鬼天气固执地出来追逃跑的财产，他原本可以等到这该死的风小一点之后再追的，那时候说不定男人已经冻僵在半路等着被他捡回去。现在好了，索尔极有可能冻死在这个他似乎从来没有来过的地方。<br/>        不要再刮风下雪了，让我可以顺利拿回属于自己的财物。<br/>        索尔被一股突然而来的强风吹倒，跪进雪地里，他抬头晃动着身子，试图从头上的自然狂啸中看出一点气候的好转。他很快放弃，力气和热量渐渐从他胸膛向四周流散。死亡似乎发出风呼啸一样的声音。<br/>        至少让我死在战场上。索尔紧紧闭上眼睛，然后猛地睁开。<br/>        他想到一座金子砌成的殿宇，它们是那么熟悉又亲切自然，仿佛他命中注定就要去往那里，每日每夜地狂欢和战斗。索尔站起来，用斧头柄撑着自己庞大身躯，继续往前走去。<br/>        痛苦寒冷的枯燥路途没有中断的时刻，索尔感觉在他把力量用完之前就可以去到这块混沌世界的边界，从那里掉落下去，无尽地坠落在黑暗之中。<br/>        但是很快，对于已经适应了白色的暴风的眼睛终于在那些具体化的撕扯力量中捕捉到了一抹黑色的影子。它看上去很模糊，随时都会被吹走或者吹断。<br/>        “停下！！！”索尔抢跑几步，朝那个影子喊。<br/>        他看到影子停了一下，接着加快速度移动。<br/>        索尔就要高兴的狂吼出来，如果他有盾，则会不断用斧头敲击盾面来庆祝这一刻。<br/>        某一瞬间索尔再次失去影子的线索，他因此沉住气，专注地往同个方向跑去。渐渐的，他可以看到一块真实到不再会被怀疑是幻觉的黑色影子倒在不远处的雪地里。<br/>        索尔露出笑容，不由得重重叹息这磨难终于可以结束了。他一时放松，身子往右边倾斜一下，而后倾斜不断加大。索尔在还没完全倒下去时稳住自己，他往左边退开，警惕地发觉原来他已经走到了一处断崖边。说不定他之前都在这处断崖边渐深渐浅地走着，深渊黑暗从四飞的雪中窥看他在雪原边忽隐忽现的身影，等着他一个大意便可彻底吞噬，不吐骨头。<br/>        索尔为此笑容裂的更加大开，他再一次战胜了死亡，没有被这点小阴谋欺骗下去。<br/>        男人从他们的营地里拿出一块黑色的厚毯子裹住自己以抵抗北风，现在他体力透支，倒在这块毯子下面。索尔精疲力尽，他口干舌燥来到这块毯子边，差点忘记他的目的究竟是走过暴风雪还是为了快点结束追捕。<br/>        索尔抓下黑色的厚料，发现下面没有人。<br/>        一道黑影快速接近索尔，等索尔转动被风吹得迟钝的大脑看过去，男人已经猛地伸出双手，把这个强盗从悬崖边推出去。<br/>        索尔看到男人咬牙切齿，瞪着湖色的眼睛；他还看到自己倒影在对方眼里的呆滞蠢样。<br/>        索尔被这块雪地抛出去，下半身滑出掉在悬崖外，仅剩他胸口以上的躯体还死死攀住雪下的地面。他坚持不了多久，男人不用再落井下石，他只需要离开，继续逃亡，让索尔被他自身的体重害死。<br/>        索尔艰难挣扎地抬头，眼神虚弱无力，风从上吹他又从下吹他。晃了好几次索尔才勉强看到面前的男人。<br/>        男人俯视着他，黑发被风吹乱，面无表情，冰冷得如同这个恶劣天气。<br/>        或许暴风雪真是他招来的，这个灾星。索尔不禁想。梦里的黑发男人从索尔脑海里浮现，一点点清晰，与眼前的这个重合，只是梦里的会露出一丝狡黠的笑容，眼睛里面亮着危险的光。<br/>        索尔动动他的嘴巴，把雪含化，对着男人张口。<br/>        “洛基。”<br/>        他说完，再也没有力气去想，思绪隐藏到身体深处，眼睛也闭上，黑暗温柔地接纳了他。<br/>        不过在索尔彻底昏过去之前，他听到一阵仓促的呼吸声放大在自己面前，紧接着双手被扯住，身子被朝上拉扯，摆脱了摇摇欲坠的晃动。<br/>        他似乎被大地再次揽回怀里，甚至有些飘飘然了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>